1. Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to a height sensor module for vehicle.
2. Background
Generally, a vehicle is mounted with a variety of sensors, and recently, a height sensor is mounted at a vehicle for sensing a difference between a road surface and the vehicle so that a variety of controls can be performed in relation to a road surface state.
The height sensor is a sensor measuring a vehicle body height relative to a road surface, senses a relative position change (height change) between a vehicle body and a vehicle axle during travel of the vehicle, and provides the detected height information to an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) of suspension system capable of performing an electronic control. An ECS (Electronic Control Suspension System) protects the vehicle body by increasing a vehicle height at an unpaved rugged road using the information, and reducing the vehicle height at a high speed travelable road such as a highway, whereby travel and steering stability can be enhanced.
In most cases, the height sensor is installed at a position adjacent to a road surface on which the vehicle travels, and is therefore susceptible to contaminant materials such as dust and splashing water from the road surface, such that it is necessary to provide a sealing structure to a sensor cover for protecting the height sensor against infiltration of contaminant materials and moisture.
A conventional sealing structure is provided in such a manner that a sensor case and a sensor cover is coupled via a sealing member such as an O-ring, such that a gap is formed between the sensor cover and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted on the sensor case as much as height of the O-ring. In a case a gap is formed between the sensor cover and a PCB, and an external shock is applied to the PCB, a vibration is generated as much as the gap, and in a case the vibration is generated on the PCB, a Hall IC (Integrated Circuit) mounted on the PCB fails to output an accurate detection signal.
As a result, a support rib is formed at a surface opposite to the PCB of the sensor cover to inhibit the PCB from being vibrated or shaken by the external shock by applying a pressure to the PCB. However, the problem is that, in a case the PCB is applied with pressure by the support rib for a long time, the PCB may be destructed or cracked by fatigue resultant from the applied pressure to the PCB.
Furthermore, a sealing member such as the O-ring may change in elasticity in time due to deformed rubber ingredient to reduce a coupling strength between the sensor cover and the sensor case. Under this circumstance, the support rib cannot apply pressure to the PCB any longer, and the PCB may problematically shake or vibrate in response to the external shock.